


There Is Something Special About You.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Music, Poetic, Poetry, Repressed Memories, Siblings, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: You keptyourself small in comparison.You weptover bow strings and a violin.Crumpled sheet music,you were told you were worthlessnext to them.You were not.(Or the one in which I write about our lovely number seven, Vanya.)





	There Is Something Special About You.

You kept 

yourself small in comparison.

You wept

over bow strings and a violin.

Crumpled sheet music,

you were told you were worthless

next to them.

You are _not_.

Fragile china crafted into a sword,

her words

only enraged you.

Blood spilled on your blade,

your body unfamilar,

dangerous.

You forgot the love you held for them in the first place. 

They put you in a cage

and your apologies

sounded on deaf ears. 

Crystal tears 

slid down your cheeks,

all of those years 

of resentment came rushing back. 

This world lacks

one thing:  
  
the ability to be caring  
  
in the face of personal tragedy.  
  
It left you suffering  
  
and moved on quickly  
  
so you decided to bring it misery,  
  
too.  
  
Out of your mind  
  
you brought your bow to your string  
  
and played a melody strong enough  
  
to bring about doomsday.  
  
You blew the world a kiss.  
  
It never cared for you,  
  
it isn't something you will miss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for anyone who has ever felt second best or like they couldn't quite compete with their siblings, for anyone that has ever felt unspecial. You are glorious, don't forget that.
> 
> (Unrelated, but I turned 17 today and I'm stuck in this strange feeling of disbelief. As if it's a mistake and I kind of let an entire year slip by without becoming anything.)


End file.
